Small Wonder
by Sn1963
Summary: This is a story I made up about Vickie Lawson, I hope you like it


Small Wonder

Ted Lawson called his wife on the telephone.

"Hi Joan, I'm bringing you a surprise home."

That's all he said and Joan wondered what the surprise was. About ten minutes later, Ted walked in with a little girl. The child had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a red striped pinafore and black Mary Jane's.

"Joan, I want you to meet Vicki, she's going to live with us."

Joan was startled and surprised. Ted had often told her he would like a little sister for their ten-year-old son Jamie. Vicki smiled and her cheeks had dimples, she curtseyed and spoke to Joan.

"Hello Mother! My name is Vicki and I'm nine-years-old."

The voice was in a monotone. Ted told her why.

"Vicki is a robot Joan, I'm going to fix her voice so she won't sound so strange, Hey Jamie! Come on in here and meet our newest family member."

Jamie Lawson entered the room, he was a handsome little boy, he had, light brown hair and brown eyes. He was surprised as his mother was, but after Ted explained why Vicki talked like she did. Then he took her into the workshop he had. About fifteen minutes later, he returned with the robot child.

"Okay Vicki, re-introduce yourself to your mother and brother."

"Hello Mom! Hi Jamie! My name is Vicki and I hope you're going to like me staying here."

The doorbell sounded and Ted went to the door and opened it. The little girl-next-door was standing there. Her name was Harriet Brindle and she was six-years-old. She had red hair and blue eyes and had been in love with Jamie ever since she was four years old. She called him her babe.

"Hi Mr. Lawson, Mrs. Lawson Jamie! I saw you bringing in a little girl a while ago."

Vicki went to Harriet and introduced herself to the little girl.

"Hi Harriet! My name is Vicki and I'm being adopted by the Lawson's"

As the days went on, Ted took Vicki into the workshop and fixed her more and more. He fixed her so she could eat and drink and go to the toilet, then he gave her a set of emotions. They turned on the television and Vicki watched The Three Stooges, she burst out laughing at the antics of Larry, Moe, and Shemp. He then turned on a horror movie and Vicki watched it, as a man came out to jump out at a woman, Vicki screamed with terror. Then he turned on an old movie that was very sad.

As the movie was getting more sad, Vicki sat there and began sobbing and real tears came trickling down her cheeks. Joan was amazed. She had a real daughter now. Vicki also slept in a bed. Then Ted and Joan took Vicki to school and put her into the fourth grade. She was one of the smartest girls in her class, but she also made friends with the children and was asked to stay over at one of the little girls homes one Saturday night.

"Now Vicki, I want you to change into your nightclothes in the bathroom, Kelly might see your works and wonder what's wrong with you, and remember to tell them you took your bath at home before you came over"

Vicki returned home Sunday afternoon and told then she danced to some music and ate ice cream and some potato chips with Kelly. Little Harriet became one of Vicki's friends also. The Brindle family had a pool, Jamie swum often but Vicki never went over to swim, When little Harriet wore her swim floaters in the pool because she couldn't swim well. She kept telling Jamie to tell Vicki she would let her wear another set of floaters.

One afternoon, Harriet came over and asked Vicki to come over and play with her and watch her and Jamie swim. Vicki walked over and sat on a chair and watched Jamie dive and swim and Harriet trying to imitate her babe as she called him. Jamie excused himself to go to the bathroom. Harriet had taken off her floaters and started running around the pool apron.

"You're not supposed to be running around the pool like that Harriet! Remember your Mom said that"

Suddenly, Harriet slipped and fell headfirst into the deep end of the pool. She screamed and shouted out to Vicki.

"HELP ME PLEASE!"

Vicki dived into the pool and tried to save the child, but she went floating down to the bottom. Brandon Brindle and Jamie both dived into the pool to save the girls. Jamie got hold of Harriet and Brandon went to the bottom and got Vicki. Harriet coughed and spit up the water and started to cry. But Vicki, after Brandon tried reviving her was strangely still.

"Call 911! She's not breathing!"

Ted rushed over and tried doing the same thing and as the ambulance was coming to the house, he was still working on her. Then an ambulance driver got a tool and opened Vicki's mouth, he blew into her mouth and all of a sudden, water came gushing out of Vicki's mouth, she coughed and started crying.

"It's alright honey! You're going to be just fine!"

The ambulance driver told Vicki as he was sitting her up, he tried to take her to the hospital but Vicki got up and told him that she was alright and wanted to go home. Ted and Joan took her home. After Ted checked her out, she was okay and he went back into his workshop and after three hours, he came out with Vicki.

"Well Joan, Jamie, I can proudly say that Vicki is practically a real human being. I installed a spongy brain matter that looks like the real thing, a set of lungs a set of intestines and private parts and I can make her grow too."

You could now say that Vicki was a true human child.


End file.
